


What Chan Wants

by berry_lix



Series: ⋆⑅˚₊ you know what i want [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrid Minho, M/M, Master/Pet, Omega Lee Minho | Lee Know, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: Chan gets what Chan wants...And Minho gets what Minho wants even more...





	What Chan Wants

"Ready Min?"

Chan was taking Minho out to the park for the first time in a while. Partially because he works too much but mostly because Minho just likes laying around all day.

"No," he pouts and folds his arms staying in his spot on the sofa, like a child.

"Come on, stop being so damn difficult," Chan groans, "Please?"

"No. I wanna stay home."

"You do that all the time."

"And what about it?" Minho spat, "Besides, shouldn't you be working or something?"

"I took off. I don't like being so tired to the point of passing out in the middle of doing absolutely anything Minho," Chan said very matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well I like it," Minho said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hm. Now come on before I get the leash."

Minho /hated/ that thing. A leash. Who the hell puts a cat on a leash anyway? Normally he'd just call his owner's bluff when he threatened to punish him— and he was almost always right as Chan couldn't bring himself to punish Min even if he needed it. Except once when he _actually _

__

The kitty hesitantly gets up from his seat and follows Chan out the door, huffing and puffing along the way.

__

__

If Chan is gonna make him go out to the park when he doesn't want to, Minho's gonna make him regret it. He's not going to hurt him, of course, just make him mad. After all, Channie was his cutest when he's angry. To Minho, at least; everyone finds it scary when the big bad wolf is upset, but Min knows him too well to find him scary.

__

__

The park's not far so they arrive fast. He'd actually forgotten how close it was. He hadn't had enough time to think of ways to piss off his owner.

__

__

"Alright, Min, I'm gonna go—"

__

__

Before Chan could finish his sentence, his kitten had already thought of the first way to piss him off.

__

__

Minho dashes off in the direction of a few kids playing in the sandbox. He sits next to them and asks if they wanted to play. They all nod their heads and smile cutely— it must've been the first time they've ever seen a hybrid before. It's truly a sight, a human with a long bushy tail coming from the bottom of their spine. And Minho didn't mind at all. All the eyes on him giving him all their attention. Min's kind of an attention whore, really.

__

__

"Hey mister cat," the blonde kid says to him.

__

__

"Yes?"

__

__

"Where's your hat?"

__

__

"Huh?"

__

__

He builds sandcastles with them and tickles their small faces with his tail. Hearing the kids' sweet giggles warmed Min's heart. It'd be nice to have kittens of his own one day…But right now he's worried about annoying Chan.

__

__

"Hey," Minho calls for the kids' attention, "Watch this."

__

__

He gets out and dusts the sand off his pants then walks over to the monkey bars. It's been a few years since he's done this though. Minho's not that short but he's not that tall either, yet he could still jump high enough to reach the bars. The sun had been beaming down on the metal pipes all day and it stung a little when he touched them but it was nothing too bad. He swings while the children watch him in awe. Then he notices he's got Chan's attention, too.

__

__

"Minho!"

__

__

He ignores him, of course.

__

__

Minho swings his legs in front of him and over his body and hangs on the bars by his legs. Chan gets closer to him and glares at the cat. He taunts Chan by putting up to middle fingers to him and laughing.

__

__

"Get down! Don't you remember what happened last time you did some dumb shit like this?"

__

__

The one time the cat didn't land on his feet. When he was a kitten, Minho had done this same move before except on a tree branch. The branch was weaker than he thought and it snapped; Minho landed on his right arm and broke it. Hurt like a bitch…

__

__

"Yeah, I remember," Minho yells back at him, "And I don't care!"

__

__

Chan turns red and looks like he's about to blow steam from his ears and nose. He walks to Minho and tickles him until he's forced to fall into his arms laughing. He puts him back down on the ground and grabs a hold on one of his wrist.

__

__

"We're leaving."

__

__

"Aww~ come on! I was having so much fun!" Minho whines childishly. Chan scoffs.

__

__

"You know you're being a real dick right now, right?"

__

__

"Aren't I always?"

__

__

Minho feels a little bad, sure. He doesn't _really_ like seeing his owner and best friend _this_ upset. Of course, he likes to see him annoyed but not this much. But Chan has been kinda on edge lately. He's been moody and irritable and kinda mean even when Min's not doing anything wrong. Minho thought maybe he was on his period. He's heard that that only happens with girl humans but he's not too sure anymore. If girl hybrids go though a heat but Minho, a boy hybrid, went through it, too. So then maybe if girl humans go through a period then Chan, a boy human, can go through it too? He doesn't really know. Minho hasn't done that much research on the topic yet and honestly, would prefer not to.

__

__

They reach home but Chan's still upset.

__

__

"Go to your room and give me your phone," Chan orders.

__

__

"What?!"

__

__

"You're on punishment. Go."

__

__

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything!"

__

__

"Minho!"

__

__

Just Chan yelling his name like that was enough to make him tear up. He followed Chan's orders and didn't let the tears fall until he was out of his room and out of his sight. First, he cried because he was hurt, then he just did it out of boredom, until he fell asleep.

__

__

__

__

Chan wakes up the next morning, not to Minho spread out over the sofa or him eating from the fridge or watching cartoons like normal. Instead, it's quiet. And peaceful. A little _too_ quiet, a little _too_ peaceful. He could hear the birds chirping outside a little _too_ clearly. His first thought was that Minho had run away after the fight they had last night. He glances over at his desk and saw Minho's phone still there where he left it and dismissed that theory quick- there' s no one way Minho would go anywhere without his phone. That being said, Chan realized he wouldn't leave his room without it, so he's probably still there.

__

__

He walks out and peaks through the crack in the door and saw Minho still there, as he expected, sleeping. It was a quarter past 10am so it was no surprise that he was still sleeping. Usually, he doesn’t wake up until sometime near or after 11, and even then it’s only for breakfast until he goes back to bed. Chan walks away from the door and to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

__

__

The sound of the bacon sizzling and eggs boiling clouds the room but Chan’s worries distract him from it all. It sits at the high chair at the granite top island and wonders if he was too hard on Min. He’s never disciplined him like this— and maybe that’s his fault and the reason he acts up all the time— but he feels like he deserved it but he also feels like he could’ve been nicer about it but then he also knows Minho wouldn’t have listened if he was but then he thinks—

__

__

__

__

The toast jumps out of the toaster and scares him out of his thoughts.

__

__

__

Just the simple sound of the toaster woke Minho out of his sleep. He turns over and grabs his phone from his night side. In the middle of the night, he stole it back and put on of his old and broken ones in its place. Sooner or later Chan would find out but he didn’t really care. He hears three soft knocks on his door but doesn’t think quickly enough to hide his phone.

__

__

“Hey, Min,” his owner said walking in, “I’ve been thinking—“

__

__

Even though the kitty’s back is turned to him, he notices the bright blue light beaming from in front of Minho and onto his face and realized he stole his phone back and is most likely on twitter about to talk shit. He doesn’t say anything else. Just leans against the door frame and waits for Minho to speak first.

__

__

“It’s not fair…” he said quietly.

__

__

“What was that?” Chan says.

__

__

“It’s not fair,” Minho turns around and speaks up, “You took my stuff and it’s not fair.”

__

__

“I took it because you were being a little brat.”

__

__

“So? I’m always like this and you never do anything about it!”

__

__

“That’s the problem. You’re _always_ like this and I _never_ do anything about it. We’re both at fault here.”

__

__

“So how come I’m the only one getting punished?!” Minho feels tears but forces them to not fall.

__

__

Chan stays silent for a second then comes up with a solution.

__

__

“Fine,” he says. “How about this?”

__

__

He walks over to Minho and sits on his bed beside him.

__

__

“We cancel out being dicks to each other by giving each other something we both want.”

__

__

“What does that mean?” Minho says weakly while tears sneak out of his eyes and down his soft cheeks. Chan takes his hand and wipes them away for him.

__

__

“I tell you what I want and you give it to me. And you tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you. Okay?”

__

__

Minho nods his head.

__

__

“So,” Chan plays with the kitty’s hair, “I want you to start listening to me, alright?”

__

__

“O-okay…”

__

__

“Good. And what do you want?”

__

__

Minho thinks hard before speaking. He should tell him what he /really/ wants, right?

__

__

“I want you to leave me alone.”

__

__

“You sure?”

__

__

Chan’s fingers draw down from his soft grey-ish brown curls to his warm shoulder that peaked out from under his blanket.

__

__

“I don’t think that’s what you _actually_ want… I think you’re just saying that.”

__

__

Minho tried to say something but doesn’t know what to say so he stays quiet.

__

__

“This is your one chance to tell me _anything_ you want from me…” Chan slowly pulls the blanket down to Minho’s thighs and reveals that he slept naked, “And I’ll give it so you…” he draws circles on Min’s warm thigh with his finger, “Say it.”

__

__

“Fuck me,” Minho says without hesitation.

__

__

Chan smirks.

__

__

“I thought so.”

__

__

Chan pins Minho down on to the bed, but gently and making sure his head hit the soft pillow. He decided he’d go easier on him this time since he’s been so pissy the past few weeks. Min squirms slightly underneath him to get comfortable. Chan presses his soft lips against Minho’s then trails his kisses down to his collarbones. The kitty tries his best to keep quiet while his owner sucked and bit along his skin leaving pretty markings. Chan stops only for a second to grab a bottle of lube from Minho’s bedside drawer. Both of them had high sex drives and always kept some lube and a few toys and a box of condoms next to their bed. He only knew Min kept those things here because he found them while cleaning his room one day.

__

__

Chan leans down to hover over Minho again. He kisses him once then pushed his knees apart with his hand. Minho’s legs open without any resistance exposing his pretty bare lower body. Chan squeezes out a decent amount onto the younger’s hole making him whine at the cold feeling; Minho’s dick getting harder by the second. Chan rests two fingers on Minho’s bottom lip and he immediately took them into his mouth. He sensually sucked on them, slowly and sweet but sexily. He gently bites down on them to finish.

__

__

“Brat,” Chan smiles at his playful kitty and takes his fingers away.

__

__

He spreads the lube along Minho’s ass then pushes two fingers in at once. Minho whined put loudly but Chan puts his hand up to his mouth and lets the kitty bite down on it. It hurts but it’s nothing he can’t handle. Chan moves his finger in and out of him smoothly— slow to not hurt him but still giving him the pleasure he needs. He twists and curls his fingers and feels Minho tightening around them. Min’s muffled moans and whines mix with Chan’s quiet deep groans as he sinks his sharp teeth into his hand more. He brings his hands to hold Chan’s forearm and scratches him. By accident, really.

__

__

Chan undresses himself with his free hand, starting by undoing his belt and bottoms then pulls his fingers out of Minho to take off his shirt. He runs his hands down his kitty’s body, from his chest down to his thighs. He holds onto Minho’s thighs to pull him closer then lines himself up with his entrance. Pushing in slowing, his grip on Min’s thighs get tighter. He was so small and tight and it felt good. Chan would’ve assumed that he’d be using the toy he brought him to practice before they finally had sex but he guessed wrong. It was good he hadn’t used it much, anyway.

__

__

Minho moans out loudly feeling Chan slowly enter him. Chan leans down and silenced him with a kiss. He fucks him slow and sweetly but still pinning down his hands above his head with a strong hold on his wrists. He left pretty bruises and markings with his mouth on his skin— on his neck and chest. Chan’s thrusts speed up a little bit still passionate. Each movement was more passionate than the last. Minho whines and groans loudly under him at the new feeling of his owner. It was nothing like that toy he got him.

__

__

Chan pulls out for a second and flips Min over; he knew if he laid on his tail for too long he’d get hurt. He takes the time to let Minho catch his breath before sliding back inside him. In those few seconds, Minho had forgotten how good Chan felt, and it felt even better this time. Chan went faster now that his kitty was used to him. Minho shakes his ass against Chan’s body wanting it even harder. So that’s what Chan gave him. But still as sweet.

__

__

Chan keeps both hands gripping Min’s waist but sometimes playing with his tail. Minho screams loudly into the bedsheets, his claws digging into as he does. He cums all over the sheets without his lover even touching his dick once. Chan keeps going to get himself to cum. He pats Minho’s head as silent praise for cumming.

__

__

Soon after, Chan spills his seed into the condom; grunting and groaning as he can feel Min tightening around him from the pleasure. With a few more hard thrusts, Chan pulls out slowly to not hurt him. Minho’s limbs give in and he lays on the bed. His own cum grossly sticking to his stomach.

__

__

Chan collapses on the bed beside him.

__

__

“You’ll listen to me now, right?”

__

__

Minho shifts closer to Chan and lays on his chest.

__

__

“Maybe…”

__

__

Chan raises an eyebrow at him so he’ll check himself.

__

__

“Yes,” he sighs, “I’ll be good.”

__

__

“Good kitty,” Chan pets his soft grey-ish brown hair.

__

__

“I’m sorry,” those words rarely come out of Min, “I didn’t know it bothered you so much…I thought…I only bug you so much to be cute…”

__

__

Chan giggles.

__

__

“Really? _That's_ why you make my life a living hell?”

__

__

Tears start to fall from Minho’s eyes and the smile wiped from Chan’s face seeing it.

__

__

“Hey come here,” Chan pulls him closer, “I didn’t mean it like that. Of course, you’re cute…just annoying.”

__

__

They both giggle and Chan brushes away the kitty’s tears.

__

__

“But no matter how annoying, you’ll always be my cute little kitten.”

__

__

They kiss even better than all the times before. Minho wraps his tail around his lover’s hand not wanting him to leave. Until now, he’d forgotten how badly he had scratched and bit Chan’s arm.

__

__

“Channie, what are we gonna do about your arm?”

__

__

“Don’t worry I have bandages.”

__

__

Minho hugs him even tighter feeling bad for what he’s done.

__

**Author's Note:**

> 19.10.15
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)


End file.
